To extend microcomputer science and technology at its interface with biological laboratory research and to design, develop and program: 1. Data acquisition and laboratory control microcomputer systems. 2. Special purpose interfaces and peripherals for real time stimulus control, data acquisition and processing. 3. Low cost microprocessor based line printers, mass storage devices and video display units. To provide the technical foundation for enhanced biomedical laboratory microcomputer applications it is proposed to study: 1. Multiprocessor laboratory systems with data protected through architectural and software based mechanisms. 2. The applicability of structured languages such as Modula, "C", and PL/M for implementing dedicated biological computer systems. 3. Microprogrammed preprocessors for real time processing and acquisition of the data of biological experiments. To provide service, facilities and training, to disseminate knowledge for the ongoing assessment of the technology by: 1. Providing facilities for programming and testing new microcomputer components. 2. Providing mechanisms for rapid informal publication of technical reports on new components, devices, and language concepts.